The Buccaneers of Shadaki: walkthrough
The Talisman of Defiance, Seota Dust and Eye of Lhaz are among the few special items that can be obtained in this adventure. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: #assume that this is the subsequent gamebook played, except for some items; #collect and use as many items as possible; #avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; #see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines If you have completed ''Voyage of The Moonstone'', your discipline lineup should ideally be: # Grand Weaponmastery (with Bow and your Kai-weapon) # Grand Huntmastery # Elementalism # Herbmastery or Deliverance # Kai-alchemy # Assimilance or Kai-Surge* Note: # The lineup is based on the new edition where you start with five disciplines in Voyage of the Moonstone. # The usage of Kai-surge is useful especially when you fight enemies like Sesketera, the Zhurc and the Tzoog. If you start your adventure with a low combat skill, then it will be beneficial. However, Assimilance is useful for several obstacles, include bypassing a save-or-die test at the middle of the adventure. The Kai-Grand Superior Assimilance is a very useful distraction tool as well. # If your starting stats are high, you can choose Assimilance and rely on Psi-surge for combat. Remember that while it is slightly weaker than Kai-surge, you can add 6 to your Combat Skill. Overall, Assimilance is a higher priority over Kai-surge. # Deliverance is interchangeable with Herbmastery, if you do not plan to carry over any potions discovered by the mastery during the first adventure and you plan to just heal 20 EP in critical situations before or after combat, depending on the situation. However, the mastery is required if you are hit by a poisoned blow-dart and if you wish to get the Emerald Medallion in Nhang. Your maximum Combat Skill for this adventure would be: a) (34+5+5+(3 or 4)+8+2 +1+2) = 60 (inclusive of Kai-surge, Alether potion, Kai rank bonus and Talisman of Defiance) b) 58 (if using Psi-surge, Alether potion, Kai rank bonus and Talisman of Defiance) Suggested equipment 1. You only need to carry special weapons and armor over from the previous adventures. 2. Take the provided Gold Crowns 3. Take the necessary equipment from the equipment menu. Useful items from previous gamebooks *'Siyen Crown '(no material advantage, but provides some extra lore) Notes: 1. The Talisman of Defiance adds 2 to your Combat Skill. 2. We recommend that your starting combat skill should be at least 32 or more. You will encounter three tough fights in this adventure, with a median combat skill of 50. Walkthrough Zharloum (1) You are invited to witness the ascension of an Elder. After that, you are given the option to stock up or exchange weapons in the armory before leaving for Zharloum. (277) Persuade the captain to rescue the shipwreck survivor for a Silver Clasp and some Gold Crowns. (339) Once you arrive at Zharloum, you should visit the herbal emporium to stock up on Laumspur and Alether. Then, explore the Old Quarter to visit an emporium to buy a doll, but you can wait and the shop owner will sell it at a lower price. You can wait at the ship as they depart the next morning. (35) Telegnosis will give you 60% chance to avoid a foremast drop onto you compared to 30% without the discipline. Either way you'll pull through. (69) You can visit the shrine at Dlash-da Ralzuha which will give you a hint of what's to come later ("Bad dragon is good.") Ghol Tabras (200) Now that you have arrived at the port, the ship is charged with a mooring fee of 100 Nobles that must be paid immediately. The Coppersmith's Hall will give you a higher rate for the copper ingots that they are selling, 6 Nobles per ingot. Drink the liquor as it is considered an insult for not drinking it. You can get a bottle of Scava for your compliment. (271) As it is curfew time, you will still be arrested even if you try to run away. (265) Any of the discipline options given will do, but Grand Nexus allows you to open the door without losing EPs. Next, to retrieve your equipment faster, you can use a distraction or Grand Nexus. However, the next door has to be lock-picked and there's a 50-50 chance to unlock it in time. If you fail, you will lose some EPs. (170) After coming out of the secret passage, you enter a chamber and if you have played the previous adventure, you will encounter Oriah again. Then, her suitor, Sesketera, will appear and he will recognize you as the man who killed his brother, the pirate leader Dar-Isun. Your only chance to avoid combat is to fire an arrow but your total score has to be 9 or more (Grand Weaponmastery with Bow adds 5 to your result). If you miss, you'll lose your bow. Sesketera is quite combat-skilled, here his CS is 53. Kai-alchemy speeds up your escape from the citadel. (155) Any magic spell will do to deflect the rain of arrows coming. (280) You land on board the ship whose captain is a Siyenese named Radyard. If you have the Siyen Crown, you can give it to him for some background information. However, you have not completely escaped from Ghol Tabras as Sesketera is pursuing you with his flagship. No matter what you do (either by jumping off boat or surrendering) you will escape into the sea. (243) The Nigumusa is the first unavoidable creature you need to fight. You should surface for a moment before fighting it. If your weapon is either Spawnsmite or Ulnarias, you get a combat skill bonus. As soon as you finish combat, you lose one Backpack Item and possibly a weapon. Masama and Kitezi (209) In the cave you face a Kholo. Use either Animal Mastery or Kai-surge to subdue the creature. (20) The village natives are angry and have captured you because you rescued someone in the river who is a thief and a murderer. You can escape using any of the methods. As you retrieve your confiscated equipment, you can stock up with other equipment before moving off to Masama. (137) Once you arrive at the port town, head straight to the trading post. You can pay 3 Nobles or 3 GC to get information about Radyard. Unfortunately, he has already left. (119) You meet a rich woman and are asked to save her daughter's life. She gives you a horse for your ride to the next town, Kitaezi. At the fork, the right fork is much faster, and you can grab some Liera herbs if you have Herbmastery. (177) A magical creature Tzoog first attacks you and then attacks your horse. You must fight the creature. Using Kai-alchemy will give you a head start in combat. However, your steed is unable to survive its wounds. (149) Assimilance or Grand Pathsmanship allows you to bypass an ambush by a tribal with a blowpipe. Otherwise, there's a 50% (20% with Grand Huntmastery) chance to get hit, which results in instant death unless you have Deliverance. (Oddly, Mentora-level Curing does not save you.) (167) You have arrived at a tribal village and you've destroyed the Shaman's power. The villagers present you with several gifts including the Talisman of Defiance which adds 2 to your CS. (153) At the Hulhuk mountains, you rescue some people from the fires. If you do not have Elementalism, you lose two backpack items of your choice. (117/94) Now you are presented with an option of whether to help or not. If you refuse, the villagers will go hostile, and there are plenty of actions to take, which may result in your death unless you have Kai-alchemy (do not fight the villagers even if given the option). If you help the villagers, there are lesser actions to take, but you will encounter the dragon that the oracle spoke of earlier. Helping the villagers is the safer route. (267) While helping them, you realize that the dragon is looking for something among the charred ruins. You will need to do a non-lethal dodge roll and then you restore someone back to his old self. Caeno, Nhang and Tiklu (100) When you arrive at the city, you will need to find a place for bed and board. If you are unable to pay, someone will pay for you, and introduce himself as Melchar (Acraban's brother in Mydnight's Hero). You're invited to the Caeno derby tomorrow. (110) The betting has been cancelled and you're forced to fight Wrok's 6 henchmen. After fighting, exit by the side gate, and use Kai-alchemy to aid your escape. If you don't have Kai-alchemy, but have Elementalism, use the main exit instead. The next morning, you're going to Nhang on board of a ship. (109) Pay attention to the number of warrior statues in the harbour. To get the Emerald Medallion, head to the emporium and use Deliverance on the owner. (58) No matter whether you stop at the tavern for food or not, you lose EPs to insect bites. You might want to sleep in the open air to avoid risking losing your Gold Crowns and a special item. However, in that case you risk having your meals spoilt by rats. (197) After exiting the ferry, you help a merchant by the name of Tzai and he offers you a room where you can put up for a night. Later during supper, there's a commotion at the warehouse where you need to stop the looters. If you don't have a bow, you'll have to fight without your Kai Weapon. Suhn (100) You depart Tiklu in the morning on board The Vargas en route to Suhn. The ship is forced into a storm and the number you pick determines the damage taken. After that, a magical creature, the Zhürc appears. (230) No matter which approach you take, the creature will later attack you but its talons will be stuck in the hull. Evade and then hide among the crate of barrels. To give yourself an advantage in the upcoming fight, you should use improved Assimilance, which gives you 2 rounds of no damage, or Kai-alchemy, which gives you only 1 round but lowers the Zhürc's CS and EP by 2. (50/338) The hull of The Vargas is breaking. Unless you have Kai-Alchemy, y''ou have an 80% chance of escaping (70% if your current EP < 8).'' (290) After three days of trekking along the beach, you finally make it to Suhn. Take note of the number of rulers. Both streets are possible. If you go to the market square, you can go to a stall to stock on some Laumspur potions. The fastest way is by the Soothsayer's shop, but it will cost you 5 Nobles / GC for directions. If you do not have enough, you will be arrested. Unless you have Kai-Alchemy to convince Hiojin of your sincerity, do not bribe him as you will be released later. (214) The final step of the adventure is through the Sea of Dreams. You will encounter the mysterious globes who'' will ask you a question that you must answer correctly or be killed''. The question depends on the number you've picked from the Random Number Table. (15) Now that you've arrived at the Isle of Lorn, handing over the Moonstone to the Shianti completes this adventure. Appendices Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies Category:Walkthrough Category:New Order of the Kai